dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Liu Ye
Perfil thumb|250px|Liu Ye * Nombre: 刘烨 / Liu Ye * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Changchun, Jilin, China * Estatura: ''' 186cm * '''Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Aries * Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo * Familia: Padre, Esposa: Anais Martane e Hijos: Nina y Nuoyi. Carrera Liu comenzó su carrera como actriz cuando era estudiante especializándose en las artes escénicas en la Academia Central de Drama de Beijing, y su talento en la actuación era evidente desde muy temprano . Liu fue nominado como Mejor Actor de Reparto por su papel como un joven cartero en una de sus primeras películas , carteros en las montañas , en el Golden Rooster Premios 1999 . Poco después de su graduación, Liu ganó como Mejor Actor en el 38o Golden Horse Premios para su interpretación de un joven homosexual en Lan Yu . Tres años más tarde, se aupó al mejor actor con su papel en el follaje en la 24ª Gallo Premios Golden . Además , varias de las películas de Liu también han aparecido en numerosos festivales internacionales de cine , por ejemplo Lan Yu , Balzac y la joven costurera china , Mariposa púrpura y El Paisaje flotante . En lugar de hacer uso de su buen aspecto físico para convertirse en un ídolo adolescente , Liu ha elegido el camino de desafiar continuamente a sí mismo al asumir papeles difíciles. De sencilla , honesta y con los pies en la tierra roles " campesino -like" , introvertido y personajes melancólicos, a Manly y roles Casanova , Liu no sólo ha convencido a la audiencia , sino también directores internacionales bien establecidas , de sus dotes interpretativas notables . Ha sido elogiado abiertamente y acordonada por parte de directores como Stanley Kwan (Lan Yu), Chen Kaige, Zhang Yimou y John Woo, a participar en sus grandes producciones. La primera película de Hollywood Liu materia oscura , basado en el 1991 de la Universidad de Iowa tiroteo, se proyectó en los principales festivales internacionales de cine en 2007. Protagonizada junto a Meryl Streep , Liu hizo el papel de un posgrado de física chino llamado Liu Xing . Dark Matter ganó el Premio Alfred P. Sloan en el Festival de Cine de Sundance 2007 y fue lanzado en Estados Unidos en el primer papel de villano de abril de 2008. Liu estaba en Connected (2008) , un remake de la película American Cellular. Liu protagonizó de Lu Chuan película de 2009 Ciudad de vida y muerte, que rinde homenaje a las víctimas de la Masacre de Nanjing 1937. En la película de 2011 La fundación de una Parte, se informó que Liu estaba obligado a ganar 10 kg para poder jugar a 30 años de edad, Mao Zedong, una hazaña que logró por comer 20 huevos al día. Dramas * My Supernatural Power (Mango TV, 2020) * On the Road (Youku, 2019) * National Treasure’s Extraordinary Journey (JSTV, 2018) * Old Boy (Hunan TV, 2018) * All Quiet in Peking (2014) * Fire Line, Three Brothers (2013) * The Sniper (2009) * Invisible Target (2009) * A Woman's Epic Poem (2008) * Our Life Time (2007) * Yi Zhen Jian Xue (2005) * Surrenders to the Naive Girl (2005) * Blood Color Romance (2004) * Harmony (2004) * Assassinator Jing Ke (2003) * Painted Soul (2003) * Summer's Taste (2003) * Na Shenme Zhengjiu Ni, Wo De Airen (2002) * Zhenxiang Beihou (2002) * Youqing Yuanyang Wuqing Jian (2002) * Happy Street (2002) * Shige Nüqiu De Zibai (1998) Películas *Adoring (2019) * The Bombing (2018) * Saving MR. Wu (2015) * Le Paon De Nuit (2015) * Beijing, New York (2015) *The Most Beautiful Performance 2014 (2014) * The Boundary (2014) * Police Story (2013) * Redemption (2013) * The chef, The actor, The scoundrel (2013) * The Last Supper (2012) * Matters of life and death (2012) * The monkey king: Uproar in heaven (2012) * He Man (2012) * A Beautiful Life (2011) * The founding of a party (2011) * Color me Love (2010) * Driverless (2010) * Lan (2009) * The founding of a Republic (2009) * Iron Men (2009) * City of life and Death (2009) * Connected (2008) * Underdog Knigth (2008) * Dark Matter (2007) * Blood Brother (2007) * Curse of the Golden Flower (2006) * Mob Sister (2005) * Mini (2005) * The Promise (2005) * The Ghost Inside (2005) * Jasmine Women (2004) * The Foliage (2004) * Purple Butterfly (2003) * Balzac and the Little Chinese Seamstress (2002) * Lan Yu (2001) * Postmen in the Mountains (1999) Premios *'Golden Horse Awars:' Mejor Actor (2001) *'Golden Rooster Awars:' Mejor Actor - The Foliage (2003) Curiosidades *'Estudios:' Academia Central de Drama *Es vicepresidente de la Federación de Jóvenes de Jilin, miembro de la Asociación de Cine de China y actor del Teatro Nacional de China Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia en chino *Weibo Galería Ye Liu.jpg descarga94..jpg IMG-9411.jpg Liu-Ye-BW-300x300.jpg Liu Ye-5.jpg Liu Ye-6.jpg Categoría:CActor